Some protective helmets include a mask protecting the face extending down to the chin. It is known to include a chin cup on such masks, made of protective material separately from the mask and usually attached in a fixed position within the mask to protect the chin.
However, helmets often have the possibility of adjusting their inner size, for example through adjustment between a front and rear shell, and accordingly the position of the chin cup may become less comfortable for some helmet sizes. Also, optimal position of a chin cup may vary between users.